


Behind The Tapesty At The Ministy Ball

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A little bit of semi-public sex at a masked ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Behind The Tapesty At The Ministy Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlyy_hair_dont_care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> This is for the lovely par120988 who wanted _mask,_ and because I'm useless, I could only think of the masked ball in the second Fifty Shades of Grey film. I can only apologise!

“Fuck me,” Draco mutters, words muffled as he bites and nuzzles at Harry’s throat. He takes hold of the Phoenix mask that did nothing to disguise and throws it to the floor. Harry groans, shifting under the heat of Draco’s mouth. 

“We’ll be discovered,” Harry tries. “ _Missed_.”

Draco’s fingers work frantically at buttons and knots. 

“Be quick then,” Draco demands, pulling out Harry’s swollen prick. “I’ll be slick with your cum, sweetheart; sore and stretched the whole evening.”

Any counter argument that Harry might have managed disappears under Draco’s deft, swift stokes. “Alright,” Harry concedes. “Let’s hope nobody finds us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
